Las peleas que nos unen
by MariTami
Summary: Más odio, más amor, eso se aprende con el paso del tiempo... Hanji x Levi, levihan one shot


Estamos de nuevo con lo mismo, eh – el rubio de cejas pobladas miraba al par de líderes – son dos adultos, responsables de su propio escuadrón, una científica respetable y el hombre en el cual la humanidad tiene puestas sus esperanzas – comenzó a levantar la voz - ¿por qué pasó esto?

Solo la desperté – refutó el más bajito.

ME DESPERTÓ – gritó la castaña.

¿Podrían comportarse? – las personas en frente de él estaban llenas de polvos, con golpes y rasguños, con la ropa desarreglada igual que su cabello.

 **ESA MAÑANA**

-Ca-capitán – un joven alto de cabellos castaños y arreglados entró con timidez a la habitación de un hombrecito de cabellos oscuros y mirada azulada penetrante, quien tomaba su té muy tranquilo.

-¿qué quieres? – dijo sin ánimos, mientras bajaba su taza.

-la mayor no despierta, ¿po-podría ayudarnos?, si quiera a sacarla de la habitación – el joven miró como el hombrecito dejó la taza en su mesa.

-¿acaso no es su líder?

-Sí, pero…

-¿qué?

-Es que hasta ahora no ha salido de su cuarto- el azabache comenzó a tener un aura oscura recorriendo todo su ser.

-¿desde cuándo?- El joven tragó duro.

Un momento después Levi se encontraba frente a la puerta, que procedió a romper de una patada, frente a él se encontraba una habitación repleta de papeles, además una mujer en una silla con la cabeza pegada a la mesa, su brazos colgados, junto con un hilo de saliva cayendo de su boca entreabierta, sus cabellos regados entre su rostro y la mesa.

Levi se acercó hasta ella, la cogió de la cintura, la alzó y la llevó al baño, la tiró con todo y ropa a la bañera, la mujer dio un fuerte grito y un gran salto cuando sintió el agua fría en su cuerpo.

-LEEEVVIIII – saltó y lo atrapó de su característica corbata – eres un hijo de- no alcanzó a insultarlo, Levi puso su mano en su cara y la metió de nuevo en el agua.

Hanji comenzó a forcejear, le lanzó agua y cuando tuvo la oportunidad metió el cuerpo de Levi en la bañera, esto hizo que se enojara, ambos empezaron a luchar en el agua, en un movimiento Hanji escapa de la bañera y logra salir de la habitación, salió corriendo hasta el comedor, donde todos se sorprenden de verla.

-Hanji-san – le dijo una recluta- se le ve todo- Hanji la ignoró y procedió a esconderse dentro de la cocina.

Segundos después llegó Levi, completamente mojado y enojado, las reclutas quedaron ruborizadas- ¿Dónde está? – todos señalaron la cocina.

Levi entró, buscó entre los suministros en barriles. Hasta que vio algo, un barril con un agujero, se acercó lentamente, antes de poner una mano en la tapa, esta salió disparada y Hanji saltó del barril atrapando el cuerpo de Levi tumbándolo mientras ella se apresuraba a salir por la puerta trasera.

Levi se levantó con la agilidad de un gato, antes de que Hanji cruzara la puerta Levi ya estaba corriendo tras ella, en la parte trasera se revolcaron mientras una trataba de escapar el otro la retenía, pronto llegaron los soldados quien en lugar de separarlos comenzaron a alentar a quien más les parecía el ganador: Levi.

En todo el tumulto llegó Mike junto con su escuadrón, Nanaba se preocupó por la condición de su amiga.

-Hay que separarlos- le dijo a Mike, este asintió, y ambos se acercaron al par.

Nanaba cogió a Hanji quien había dejado de intentar de escapar, ahora solo rasguñaba y golpeaba como podía a Levi, y este era atrapado por Mike, pero todo resultó peor.

Mike y Levi comenzaron a pelear contra Nanaba y Hanji, Mike contra Hanji y Levi contra Nanaba, al parecer ni Hanji ni Levi querían que se interpongan en su pelea.

Duraron así unos momentos, cuando llegó Erwin, el comandante trajo a sus escuadrones, quienes se encargaron de separarlos, Mike y Nanaba escaparon del problema, mientras Hanji y Levi…

 **Así llegamos a esto.**

-Tienes responsabilidades, tu escuadrón llega a pedirme ayuda, y no quiero estar cerca de una asquerosa mujer que no se ha bañado durante una semana.

-Tal vez más- Hanji sonrió, sus palabras afectaron la cara inexpresiva de Levi.

-Me das asco- Levi dio unos pasos lejos.

-Ustedes dos se encargaran de vigilar hoy- Erwin les dio una última mirada de preocupación- Y Hanji, ponte algo, se te ve todo- Hanji se ruborizo y se tapó el pecho.

-Eso le pasa por ponerse un polo blanco- Levi se quitó su chaqueta.

-Tú me tiraste a la bañera así- Hanji recibió la chaqueta y se tapó el pecho.

-Ya retírense- Erwin regresó a los documentos que estaba analizando antes de lo ocurrido.

Los responsables y maduros líderes salieron sin decir alguna palabra más, en toda la mañana y tarde no se hablaron ni miraron.

Hasta que llegó la noche, cuando ambos tenía que desvelarse y vigilar que nadie robe los equipos o algún otro acto ilícito.

Patrullaban en silencio, sus equipos estaban por otro lado patrullando…

-¿no creen que podrían matarse si los dejamos solos? – Auruo le comentaba a Petra y a Moblit.

-Pienso que con sus años de trabajar juntos esto no es nada- le respondió Petra.

-Sí, nuestra líder normalmente le gusta estar cerca del capitán, tal vez se reconcilien si los dejamos solos- los nuevos miembros del escuadrón de operaciones especiales se sorprendieron al escuchar el comentario de Moblit.

-¿qué más sabes de la relación entre nuestro líder y la suya? – preguntó con curiosidad Petra. Moblit ladeo la cabeza y miró al cielo.

-Bien, solo son sospechas, ¿ok? – Petra y Auruo asintieron.

Por otro lado, Hanji y Levi caminaban por las habitaciones de los reclutas, Levi se encontraba muy atento a todo, como todo hombre responsable, todo lo contrario a la mujer que lo acompañaba, quien solo había dormido tres horas desde el día anterior, y el que no esté concentrada en sus informes la mantiene dentro de la realidad, por lo que su cuerpo se da cuenta de que no tiene energía, no ha comido bien, no ha dormido sus horas, y pide a gritos comida y sueño.

Hanji comenzó a suavizar sus pasos al punto de quedarse a una buena distancia atrás de Levi, quien se percató al instante que algo raro sucedía.

-No intentes escapar, cuatro ojos de mierda- Levi se detuvo y volteó, sus ojos ligeramente se abrieron por sorpresa, Hanji estaba que se tambaleaba, no es para menos, sentía como si su cuerpo se estuviera contrayendo, quería vomitar, pero no traía nada en el estómago, así que su cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas, hasta que no pudo más y el cuerpo cedió al cansancio.

Levi se apresuró, y con su velocidad logró alcanzar su brazo antes que la cabeza cayera directo al duro suelo de piedra.

-HEY, estúpida- Levi la acostó delicadamente en el suelo y se arrodilló a su costado, comenzó a darle golpecitos en el rostro, al no reaccionar alzó la mano lo suficiente y le estampó un fuerte golpe en la mejilla.

Esto obviamente la hizo reaccionar, dando un fuerte saltó todo su cuerpo, Hanji abrió los ojos asustada, se enderezó al punto en que golpeó la frente de Levi, quien no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar a las acciones de la castaña, ambos terminaron retorciéndose en el suelo por el golpe en sus frentes.

-Estúpido enano- alcanzó a decir Hanji entre quejidos.

-Cállate desgraciada-Levi dejó su frente con su leve color rojizo, para mirar a la castaña que seguía retorciéndose en el suelo.

¿Tan duro era el cráneo de Levi?

Hanji ya lo descubrió.

-¿Qué te sucedió?- Levi se acercó a Hanji, para quitarle las manos que ocultaban su frente, ella lo miró sus ojos tenían unas leves lágrimas y se mordía levemente el labio inferior, su frente estaba claramente roja.

-¿cómo puedes solo tener un leve golpecito en la frente?-ella lo miraba frustrada.

-¿Cómo puedes desmayarte frente mío?-vio como la cabeza de Hanji se ladeaba en señal de confusión.

-¿Me desmayé?- Ella comenzó a enderezarse, hasta que le dio una oleada de calor y mareos que casi regresa su cabeza al piso, pero logró atrapar la chaqueta de Levi.

-Hey, ¿qué mierda te ocurre?- Levi la tomó de la cintura, enderezándola completamente, mientras sentía como las manos de Hanji pasaban en milésimas de segundo de un agarre muy fuerte a chocar contra el suela cuando perdieron fuerzas.

-Eh… es que no he dormido muy bien-Se llevó una mano temblante a la frente- acabas de moverme el cerebro.

-Tú fuiste la que me dio el golpe- Levi dejó su cintura para después pasar un brazo por su espalda y el otro brazo por las rodillas de Hanji, alzándola al finalizar.

-Llévame con Moblit- le ordenó la castaña.

-¿me estás dando órdenes?-Levi y Hanji, con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban, se miraron ceñudos (Levi más de lo habitual)

Hanji de nuevo cedió su cuerpo al cansancio, parecía una muñeca de trapo en brazos de Levi. Levi al final decidió llevarla directamente a su habitación, necesitaba un baño, el que se desmaye le resultara más factible y sin problemas.

Ya en el cuarto de Hanji, Levi la desvistió y la llevó a la bañera, en lugar de agua fría como en la mañana, utilizó agua tibia, relajante, pasó jabón por todo el cuerpo, masajeó su cabello lleno de champú, todo con total tranquilidad, terminada su labor de enjabonar, comenzó a echar agua a la partes jabonadas, aprovechando para masajear los hombros y espalda de la castaña, no quería que por la forma en como duerme, se vea afectada su columna.

La envolvió en una toalla, la sacó del baño y la recostó en su cama, buscó entre sus cajones de ropa un vestuario decente para que duerma, encontrando solo un vestido para dormir de una tela muy suave, sacó ropa interior y puso las prendas en la mujer.

La arropó, limpió el baño y al terminar estaba dispuesto a irse, pero no sin antes despedirse de Hanji, a quien se le acercó, le dio un tierno y delicado beso en los labios, Buenas noches le susurró al oído.

Apagó las luces y ya abierta la puerta escuchó Buenas noches, Levi, su labios se curvaron ligeramente, dando una última ojeada a la bella durmiente cerró la puerta para hacer la vigilancia solo.

Mientras una sonrojada y feliz Hanji se retorcía en su cama recordando el sentimiento que le invadió cuando apenas despertó sintió los labios y seguidamente escuchó la voz de Levi, sentía alegría y vergüenza, además de un leve dolor en la frente.


End file.
